The Fire Inside Me
by Angels Son
Summary: What would happen if Clark Kent was the only child the universe gifted to the Kent's the day of the meteor shower. Showing the differences in development. Taking a lot of themes, character traits, and elements from the series but with its own twist! An 11-year-old story I'm dusting off. Clark/ Chloe & OC/Lois. R&R! NOT A ONE SHOT
1. Prologue

**UPDATE This is a Story I put on the site approximately 11 years ago, as a 12 year old kid. I just rediscovered my FanFiction profile and with a little free time on my hands, decided to finish the vision of my pre-pubescent self. This first chapter is just a fleshed out (and heavily edited) version of what I had originally put down those years ago. If I catch some traction, I would be happy to continue the story in the future. Without Further ado, The Fire Inside Me. **

**A/N There are two couples that I really intend on Fleshing out in this story which will be Clark/Chloe and Lois/OC. The OC character that I came up with so many years ago is based off of the fact that through my love of Smallville, Clark always seemed to be aloof and alone and seeking true understanding. That fact made me think that having a little brother to go through his struggles with him would develop him differently and potentially change him. Whether that change is for the better or worse, we will have to find out!**

**Prologue 1989**

The Crows had done it again. Smallville may have been as small of a town as its namesake would have you believe, but when football season was in high gear you'd have a hard time telling anyone who lived there that.

An old pickup truck sputtered along one of Smallville's older country roads. Inside of the truck, one of the towns most popular power couple's, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Jonathan, an honest farmer with blonde hair that curled ever so slightly, had fallen for Martha and never looked back. Martha, the daughter of a wealthy man who did not think very much of her husband, had fallen just as hard for Jonathan.

Jonathan and Martha laughed with each other and talked more about the Crow's win. Suddenly, they heard a large crash behind them. "What's Happening Jonathan?" Martha shrieked. A meteor then came crashing down in front of them, causing the pickup to topple over.

Jonathan had lost his bearings, and he felt a trickle of blood stream down his head as hey lay upside down in his truck. His first instinct was to check on Martha, who was breathing but unconscious.

He attempted to rouse her. "Martha? Martha!"

"Huh, yes? Yes, Jonathan. I'm fine" she replied.

As Jonathan attempted to free himself and his wife from their safety belts he could hear the pitter- patter of tiny steps coming outside of the truck.

As he looked around, he saw a child approaching him. A little boy no more than the age of three years old walked over and peered into the truck. The boy had a mop of brown hair on his head and no clothing to speak of. After he freed himself and his wife, he approached the boy. Somehow amidst all the chaos, the boy didn't seem injured at all. Martha's maternal instincts kicked in and she bundled the boy up in a blanked from the truck. Jonathan then rolled his truck over the best he could, luckily causing it to fall back onto four wheels. He prayed it was still able to at least drive away from the crash site.

At that moment, Jonathan heard wailing and crying. He looked around. He surveyed the area and noticed a large fire a few hundred yards from where the truck was. As he approached it the crying loudened. Jonathan returned to the truck.

"Give me that blanket, Martha," he demanded.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"I think there's another child out in the field somewhere. Its surrounded by some pretty thick fire but I'm going to try and get to it," he responded.

"Okay, but please be careful!" Martha replied back to him, her head still trying to wrap itself around the situation that was happening around her.

Jonathan approached the sounds of the cries once more. He wrapped the blanked around him, and after he found the spot where he believed the cries were loudest he jumped into them. Surprisingly the fire didn't seem to be hot at all. Just as strange, the fire seemed to be in a sort of ring around an infant boy. This one looked younger than the other and was unable to walk. Jonathan went to grab the boy, but upon touching him he felt his hand burn.

"Jesus!" Jonathan exclaimed. "I was just trying to help you out kid"

The infant giggled with enjoyment.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

The infant cooed at him. Suddenly, the flames surrounding them disappeared. An astonished Jonathan went to grab the child again and the child was cold to the touch.

"Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Jonathan bundled up the infant and went back to his wife.

"Another one?" questioned Martha, who sound almost excited at not just one, but two children seemingly gifted to her rapidly growing family.

"Yes, I suppose it is another one," Jonathan replied in a slightly less excited tone.

"Let me just take a quick look around, you get these kids strapped in."

Jonathan then surveyed the area once more. He walked towards the direction the first child seemed to come from. As he walked, he could make out what looked to be something jutting out of the ground that was black and metallic. As he approached it he could tell that it was something that was not of his world, or at least not anything that he had ever seen on it.

"I'm not sure I'm in Kansas anymore." He muttered as he tried to determine the best way to get the craft onto the back of the truck.

He knew that he was in for a lot more today than he had expected.


	2. The First Day

**A/N: This first chapter will be in the POV of my OC as to get to understand the perspective of the character more. I will do this from time to time on certain chapters that I deem necessary, but unless noted then the story will be told from a third person perspective.**

**Over the next eleven years:**

**Both Boys were adopted**

**The older boy was named Clark Jeremy Kent and the two-year-old Johnny Arthur Kent**

**Clark Proved to have advanced speed and strength and was invulnerable**

**Neither Clark nor Johnny could be burned**

**The family believed the ship belonged to Clark for he was closest to it**

**Johnny could make his hands catch on fire by age four and catch his whole body on fire by age twelve.**

**Clark got sick around green meteor rock**

**Johnny could make fire appear anywhere at will by age seven and by age nine was able to fly using his fire.**

**Jonathan and Martha made it very clear to both boys that while their abilities were gifts from god, they were not to use them publicly as to draw unnecessary attention to the family.**

Chapter 1 The First Day of School

Johnny's Point of view

"Okay I can do this," I said to myself. It was the first day of high school. I skipped sixth grade to get here. I can do this. I started pacing and decided to get ready. I am not like most people. I have abilities, the kinds of abilities that people can only dream of. I can shoot balls of fire at will; I can create fire in the middle of nothing; I can make myself pure fire or even a heat wave; I can increase something's heat or take it away. Yet, here I was. Feeling like I was going to throw up just because it was my first day of classes at Smallville High.

I looked in the mirror and ran some pomade through my brown hair up and slicked it back. I threw on a red V-neck, some khaki shorts, and a pair of vans. I needed to look as good as possible from what I was about to do. Nothing would get in my way.

I should probably give you some back-story. My half-wit brother Clark had a huge party about two years ago. Well while everyone was leaving three people stayed behind to help clean up; Chloe, Pete, and Lana.

While cleaning up Clark decided it would be funny to dump a bucket of water onto my head. Something about getting soaked when I'm not expecting it really gets to me. In a lapse of judgement, I engulfed my body in flames and flew at Clark without regard of who might have been around. Clark, being just as ready for a scuffle as I was sped to right behind me and grabbed me by the legs. Using his god-like strength he spun me around and I flex into the barn.

It wasn't pretty and the worst (or possibly best) part was is that after the dust settled, we had to come clean to them. Mom and Dad really weren't happy, but they eventually understood.

As for our friends, they all took it pretty well. Clark and Lana ended up getting fairly close and Chloe and I became really good friends. Today was the day I was going to ask Chloe to the dance and finally make move.

I walked downstairs. As I walked past my brothers' room, I noticed him playing on his computer. "You know you'll ruin your eyesight." I joked to him.

"Yeah well you better get going before I pour a bucket of water on your head" He came back with

"Ow man. That hurts," I said sarcastically heading downstairs.

I poured myself some orange juice and mom asked, "What's your brother doing?"

"He's probably looking up his and Lana's wedding vows," I replied

"Oh, stop it. I don't give you a hard time about Chloe now do I?" she said, and I spit my OJ back into my glass.

"Um yeah mom. See you later I got to go," I said sheepishly as I heard Clark coming down the stairs. "Hey, Clark, want to race?" I asked as soon as Mom was out of earshot, looking forward to a challenge.

"Okay, but when you get dusted you better take it like a man." He replied.

"Fine you're on," I said as I engulfed myself in flames.

"On your mark, get set, GO" And we were off. I couldn't beat Clarks speed, so I had to beat his mind. Clark doesn't know where the school is so if I take off in one direction he will follow. I took off south of the school and as usual, he zoomed right past me. I made a quick U-turn and headed for the school. I was finally going to win when I saw something race past me down below. I reformed in front of the buses.

"Crap man. Come on" I whined, even though I expected to lose.

"You just can't match my speed." He said with a kind smile. Then we walked over to Chloe and Pete coming off the bus.

"Well you guys must have ran" she winked, as if it were an inside joke, "To get here so fast."

"Technically, I flew but that's beside the point. The point here is that over the summer Clark and Lana were inseparable. I was hoping you two could reach him and tell him life is more than L.L." I said to them.

"Speak of the devil" Said Pete as Lana walked over smiling and kissed Clark on the cheek. She had stopped wearing her necklace because of Clark's weird reaction to it. For some reason whenever my brother gets around the meteor rocks he gets like cripplingly sick.

"So," Chloe said rubbing her arm and looking me in the eye. I think she knew I wanted to ask her out, but she could also tell that I was nervous.

"Guys, let's go get our locker assignments" Clark said to the rest of the group and the rest of them left.

"Um, so." I said, trying to get my thoughts in a row.

"Yeah, so." Chloe replied with a smile. She could tell this was torturing me, but she was letting it happen.

"Chloe, we're pretty good friends and uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you would never ask," she said hugging me and giggling. "No, seriously, I thought you were going to choke and heat wave away or something."

"C'mon girl, you know Kent men don't run from tough situations. Just this Kent man sometimes needs some extra time to get through it," I replied trying to wrap my head around her excitement.

I can't say I was shocked. I mean I felt like she wanted to go with me, but you never really know until you as.

The first class of my high school career and it was history. Seeing as it was the first day all we really had to do according to the teacher was try and get to know everyone. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Chloe said yes to me. Out of nowhere, this jock kid named Whitney comes over and says, "Bone check" and proceeds to punch me square in the nuts. I did not know Whitney well, but I knew that torching him wouldn't be the right thing to do in this situation.

"Hey man are you okay," He asked looking at me kneeling on the ground trying to gain back my manhood.

"What is your problem? You think because you're some big football star it gives you the right to beat up whoever you like?" Clark told him in that way that even made me feel bad even though he wasn't talking to me. That shut Whitney up.

I gained my footing and stumbled my way to the nurse's office. After the awkward conversation of what my issue was and her finally just relenting and giving me an ice pack, I started to head back to class.

On my way, back I saw this kid looking at the trophy case. He was staring intently at them and looked pretty odd. "Hey man, you alright?"

He turned to look at me and then shifted his attention back to the trophy case. Then he broke the glass and took out a picture frame."

"Hey man I don't think that you're supposed to do that." I told him. Then this guy, out of nowhere, shoots a bolt of lightning towards me. I let it phase through me thanks to some quick thinking.

He looked astonished and he could tell that he had pissed me off. Although I knew there was no way I could go human torch on his ass while at school. I couldn't get a teacher or call the cops; he had already seen me. I had to show him that I meant business and tell him to kick rocks.

"My turn," I chuckled as I started to drain him of any heat he might have.

"Why am I so- so- so?" He asked to me, teeth chattering. "So... cold"

The kid seemed to have genuine fear in his eyes, and I felt bad. As I allowed his body to return to normal temperature, I heard the bell ring.

"Never come back here, leave Smallville or next time you'll be a popsicle before you have a chance to get all sparky on me" I advised. I turned and walked away before he was fully thawed out, trying to distance myself from that entire situation.

I was scared. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, but I also didn't need my secret getting out on my first day of high school. I stumbled into my next class visibly bothered but tried to cover it up as best as I could. I'd tell Clark about this later, but for now I just needed time to process this.

It was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day went down pretty successfully, all things considered. I actually caught the bus home, but for some reason Clark was elsewhere. I remember him saying that He and Lana were going to take a walk to the bridge, probably so he could try and lay one on her, so I guess that's where he was.

I could use a nap as it was.

As I laid down, almost instantly my cell started to ring. "Kent," I replied without even checking to see who was on the other line.

"Johnny, its Clark. Get down to the bridge quick, no time to explain. Bring Mom and Dad,"

I ran downstairs yelling for my parents and found them talking in the Kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asked, looking startled.

As I explained what Clark had called about Dad threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go," He said to us, heading out of the door.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there," I said as I started to heat up.

"No, sir you will not," Dad told me in a cold stern voice. "We don't know what's going on, so you'll ride in the truck just like the rest of us."

Normally, I would argue with him, but it's very rare Clark ever seems to get into a bind, so I didn't want to push my old man any further.

As the truck approached the bridge, we could hear sirens. Mom started to breathe very fast and I held her hand. We all knew Clark was more than likely fine, but the sirens still made us anxious.

As we pulled up towards the ambulance Clark was sitting on the bank looking lost.

"Clark, honey, I'm so glad you're okay!" Mom cried as we ran over to him. "What happened?"

Clark looked up at her with Tears in his eyes. A few yards away I noticed a bald man sitting on the back of an ambulance getting tended to by EMTs. Not just any bald man, Metropolis's least favorite son himself, Lex Luthor. At that moment he made eye contact with me and stood up abruptly.

"I think I can expla-" the man tried to say before Dad cut him off.

"My son can speak for himself, Mr. Luthor" Dad responded with as stern of a look as I had ever seen.

"Mr. Luthor almost hit me with his Car, Dad, but he missed. But… But he hit Lana dad. They already flew her out of here. She wasn't waking up, Dad. I don't know what to do," Clark almost whispered as tears ran down his face.

My father then turned his attention toward Lex Luthor, a fire in his eye that burned brighter than anything even I've ever produced.

"I have the best doctors in metropolis on her case as we speak, Mr. Kent. I will make this right, I promise."

"You better, Luthor, and get out of our town while you're at it." Dad replied coarsely. "Let's go everyone, it's a long drive to Metropolis, we should be there when Lana wakes up."

And with that we piled in the truck and were on our way to metropolis.

**A/N Okay so that is the first chapter. Get ready for more Lex coming soon! Please R&R. Definitely appreciate everything I get back from you guys!**


End file.
